


frilly skirts and normal pants

by fanxyflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanxyflower/pseuds/fanxyflower
Summary: Chanyeol happens to believe that skirts were only invented so that, one day, Kris Wu Fan could wear them.





	frilly skirts and normal pants

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my lj account yanet09 from like 2012.
> 
> there's a lot of anime and video game references but i don't think it makes the fic hard to read so pls enjoy

Chanyeol likes it when Kris wears skirts. He happens to think that she's prettiest when she does. Her skirts are never too short, but not too long either; they're just the right length for a girl of Kris' features.

Kris is from abroad, from Canada, and that just makes her seem more exotic and, quite frankly, out of his league.

He first saw her at their back to school assembly. They were both entering their second year of high school, she had shoulder length blonde hair and was the new transfer student. Chanyeol wasn't exactly what you'd call a smooth talker so his first encounter with her was a nightmare.

We're talking crash and burn style.

Or at least that's how it would have happened if his friends hadn't been there to stop him from tripping over thin air in front of her and ending all his chances right then and there.

But it seemed that luck was on his side because later he found out that him and Kris shared a Chemistry class together. And guess who got to be lab partners with Kris. Go ahead, guess. No, no, it's okay, really, Chanyeol will wait.

Okay, well if you honestly can't guess, IT WAS CHANYEOL!!!!

Chanyeol threw the party to end all parties in his head when their teacher announced it. Like, there is no explaining it, the party was amazing and the firecrackers were in the shape of Kris' legs.

So sue him; Chanyeol is a leg type of guy. But, come on, you have to admit Kris is the proud owner of a marvelous pair of legs.

Dem thighs. Can you say unf cause Chanyeol sure can. Unfff.

Teenage hormones aside, like locked in a Pandora box and then shipped to the Gobi Desert, the news didn't seem to rock Kris' world as much as it did for Chanyeol, but that's okay. Baby steps.

Actually, if Chanyeol's being perfectly honest with himself, Kris didn't seem like she cared. And yeah, she was new, Chanyeol totally gets that. He just had to give a good first impression.

Yeah. Impressions. Funny thing about those impressions. The first one's damn difficult when you're an awkward, more or less hormone driven teenage boy.

Actually, Chanyeol remembers he croaked out a 'hi' and started babbling about Yugioh and pokemon.

Oh, come on, all the cool kids like Yugioh and Pokemon, right? No? Are you sure? Well then, crap. Alright then, let's see if Chanyeol can set a record for back pedaling.

Chanyeol supposes that back pedaling would have been the smart thing to do, but he just couldn't fine it in him to do it. It's not his fault though! As soon as he stopped to take a breath in the middle of his one man debate on the original 150 Pokemon versus the hodgepodge there is now and exactly why is there always an 'undiscovered' region right next to Ash and the gang, Kris cuts her eyes at him like she was trying to freeze his very soul.

Or light it on fire because, well, Chanyeol has a thing for potentially threatening glares from pretty girls.

Yeah, you're right; Chanyeol is a total weirdo.

"You," she says in a surprisingly warm yet strong and absolute voice, like her word is and forever will be law or something, "talk too much."

And just like that, Chanyeol though he blew it big time. Like, stick a fork in him, he's done, ruined it. That is, until Kris did that thing with the corners of her mouth. You know, the one where they go up a tad bit and her eyes crinkle a little. Chanyeol thinks it's called smiling, but that can't be right because he smiles, he smiles a lot, and he's been told his smiling should be illegal.

'Well then Kris' smile can be illegal too', Chanyeol thinks as the teacher tells the class to put on their goggles and get to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

As it turns out, Kris is a rather big Yugioh and Pokemon fan, going as far as having almost all their training cards and Chanyeol almost had a cow when she said she had all the Egyptian God cards and most of the legendary Pokemon. Legitimately, Kris had to stop and make sure he didn't start giving birth to an actual, honest to God, cow in the middle of their Chemistry class.

Chanyeol is officially convinced that he has stumbled upon the coolest, most awesome girl on their side of Asia, if not the whole world.

Somewhere between Kris and him debating the rise and fall of the one too many spin-offs of Yugioh and Kris boasting about the nearly to perfect mint condition all of her training cards are in, Chanyeol's crush evolved like a Charmander to a Charmeleon; not quite full on love, but Chanyeol sure did have her on an extremely high pedestal.

But of course, Kris isn't stupid. Chanyeol wouldn't put it passed her to notice the tell-tale signs of a mere mortal like him liking her. Chanyeol's not sure, but it was like a serious red flag went up for her but it made no sense.

If all else fails, Chanyeol is quite the looker, right?

Of course that's right. That's like asking if it's wet outside when it's clearly raining.

She got over the whole Chanyeol liking her thing pretty quick, if that was even her issue because Chanyeol can only guess, and as soon as he thought that he was permanently friend-zoned and 'exactly how do you de-evolve a Charmeleon back into a Charmander', Kris invited him over to her house for a training card duel and to marathon some episodes, both of the Yugioh variety.

Chanyeol couldn't say yes quick enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol arrived early that Saturday morning for maximum Yugioh worshiping time and he learned two things that day. One, Kris is a light sleeper and had literally just woke up when he rang the doorbell, and two, Kris' mom loves him.

Or she thinks he's too skinny.

Either way, when she answered the answered the door, at first she thought he was at the wrong house. But when he asked if a Kristen Wu lived there her eyes widened comically and then smiled like the happiest parent in the world before saying, "Oh, oh, yes, yes, come in child. Oh dear, you must be starving, I'll go get our Kris. You just take a seat at the table and wait, dearie, okay?"

She really was an all around pleasant woman, and quite possibly the best cook Chanyeol had ever had the pleasure of meeting. As soon as that left his mouth, Kris' mom smiled like sunshine and shot a proud look at her daughter, who had came down dressed in a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon t-shirt and the frilliest baby blue skirt Chanyeol had ever seen, she started cleaning up telling them to go have fun.

"But not too much fun," she chastised, "and I want that door open, Kristen, do you hear me? At all times, young lady."

After what Chanyeol would have called a blush on anyone else's face, but this is Kris we're talking about and 'blushing is for the weak' in her book, Kris led Chanyeol up the stairs and to her room.

It was the most fandom customized room Chanyeol had ever seen, the amount of wall scrolls alone was enough to make Chanyeol cry a river of diamonds, it was that perfect.

Turns out, Yugioh and Pokemon aren't the only things they have in common. Well, jeez, the way things are going now, Chanyeol and Kris should just start their own anime club. Believe it~!

Kris made a beeline straight for her closet and when she opened it, holy skirts galore. It's official, Kris only owns skirts. This information didn't upset him one bit.

She pulls out the mother of all binders and a little velvet pouch and then plopped on her bed, patting the space beside her for Chanyeol to sit. And if he just so happens to notice that her covers have the Dragon Ball logo on them, he doesn't mention it because it's already been established that Kris' awesome level is out of this world. No point in stating the obvious.

Chanyeol swung his backpack on to his lap and pulled out a binder just shy of reaching Kris' monster size and they spent the next hour comparing Yugioh cards and talking duel strategies and how awesomely epic the Toon Town world card is.

Yeah, if there was a Yugioh 101 class offered at their school, Chanyeol would be second in his class only to Kris. He's perfectly fine with that, too.

After they finally got to the end of both of their binders, they both sat them aside like they were moving the worlds most delicate baby and then whipped out their dueling decks because 'you don't duel with your display cards, duh' and que the running commentary.

"Okay," Chanyeol starts, looking at his cards in deep concentration, "I summon Kagemusha of the Blue Flame in attack mode," he confidently exclaims.

Kris all but scoffs, "That all you got? Puh-lease, I might as well be asleep." She plucks out a nice, shiny card from her hand and shoves it right in Chanyeol's face, "I summon Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode. He destroys your Kagemusha leaving you with zero life points," she smirks, "You lose."

"That's not fair," Chanyeol shrieks like a dying Pterodactyl, "I drew a bad hand!"

"Not my problem," Kris says like she knows Chanyeol's pride is wounded. "Get your game face on and let's go again."

"I'm totally gonna beat you this time," Chanyeol glares as he re-shuffles his deck.

"Sure you are, Yeolie. It's important to keep hope alive." That smug bastard.

As it turns out, Chanyeol didn't win the next time. Or the time after that. Or even the time after that. And when he finally thought he was going to win, he got all giddy and everything, she whips out The Winged Dragon of Ra.

A freaking God card!

Chanyeol's face fell as soon as he saw that wicked smirk spread across Kris' pretty face when she drew the card from her deck.

It's official, Chanyeol's life just isn't fair. He's still waiting on that fork; hello, world, did Chanyeol mention he's done?

Chanyeol watches Kris throw herself a mini-victory party as he wallowed in self pity because 'jeez louise Chanyeol, you were supposed to amaze her with your awesome dueling abilities, not crash and burn at every possible angle'.

Kris smiles softly at him and pats his shoulder, "Awww, look at the poor baby." Chanyeol shoots her a glare that demands pity and she chuckles, "Maybe I'll let you win next time."

Totally skipping over the part where she let's Chanyeol win, he couldn't help but perk up at the mention of a next time. He smiles at her and she moves to turn on the TV in her room.

"Pick a DVD, Chan, we've got a long day ahead of us," Kris says, pointing at a bookshelf by her door. If Chanyeol sounded like an idiot stammering out Case Closed, Kris didn't mention it as she stretches to grab the first season box set from the shelf and pop in the first DVD.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They started hanging out a lot after that; Chanyeol would eat breakfast and hang out at Kris' house every Saturday. Kris' mom absolutely loved him and was always trying to get him to eat more, which was just fine with Chanyeol because Kris' mom was some type of famous chef and free gourmet food being dished out like it's a common bologna sandwich was supposed to be in Chanyeol's mouth at all times. All times.

Things got better for Chanyeol at school, too. He's not failing, for starters, and really, that's an achievement in its own right. Just ask his mother.

No, really. Ask her.

She'll giggle and tell you all about how her dear Chanyeol found himself a nice little lady friend that helps him with his school work. The she'll go on to say that her little boy is growing up so fast, but she's glad he's going out and snagging the good girls and not those prissy little thangs, and really, if she's gotten that far you should just sit down, grab a Pepsi, and wait out the rant. Chanyeol, being his father's son, had rambled off far too much information on his cavity inducing crush on Kris one too many times.

Speaking of his dad, Jesus Christ, his dad is just as bad as his mom, but more in the 'I'll wiggle my eyebrows at you and ask how your little date with Kristen went and laugh at your misery when you stutter and say it's not like that' kind of way.

Chanyeol's parents, ladies and gentlemen. Parenting gone slightly askew.

It wasn't until later in the year, when Kris finally invited herself to Chanyeol's house, that things finally tipped over.

It was around the beginning of winter and it was a little chilly outside; Kris' mom had to work that weekend but they still wanted to hang out, so Chanyeol walked her to his house. That's right, Chanyeol walked all the way to Kris' house and walked her all the way back to his house.

Why?

Because that's what gentlemen do, duh. Haven't you seen the movies? Captain America would have totally done that if he had made it back for his date with Peggy.

So, imagine Chanyeol being a total gentleman, giving Kris his coat and everything. Even Kris commented on it like 'awww, you're such a gentleman, Chanyeolie'.

That teasing smile she gives him cemented his success; Kris only teases people when she's pleased with them so Chanyeol's been on a roll since he met her.

And then his parents happened.

Chanyeol opened his front door, letting Kris in first because that's what gentlemen do, and announced himself. As soon as he finished yelling 'I'm home', his mother rounded on him with this glint in her eye that had Chanyeol hoping she wouldn't embarrass him too much.

"So this is the young lady that has our Chanyeol smitten like a kitten with warm milk and a yarn ball," Chanyeol's mom exclaims, grabbing Kris' hands and pulling her towards the kitchen table. "Honey, look, isn't she pretty?"

Chanyeol wishes the floor would hurry up and swallow him whole, but it won't because this is real life. So, Chanyeol sighs like he has too much air in his lungs and slowly follows them into the kitchen.

His dad gives him this look that has Chanyeol face palming himself, "She sure is, honey," his dad chimes, setting scrambled eggs and bacon on the table by the pancakes. "I don't know how you did it, but I'm proud of you son!"

Chanyeol can see the blush burning across Kris' face and he swears it's only second to his own, but he's also hyper aware of the fact that she didn't correct his parents. He whines out a quick 'Daaaaad' and then everyone is seated and eating.

Kris was a hit with his parents. It's like she knows exactly what to say, when to say it, and how to phrase it so that his parents have no other choice than to deem her the most polite, well mannered girl they have ever come in contact with in their lives. She compliments the food and eats like a delicate little flower that has the appetite of a lion and his parents are even more thrilled when she compliments the food.

Everything goes off without a hitch even though his parents still insisted on jabbing at his hopefully cool guy image by showing Kris his baby pictures and a picture of that one time his mother got him into a girl's Hanbok when he was six. Kris shot him a look that told him she'd never let him live that down and Chanyeol all but sprinted out of the kitchen when breakfast was over.

His parents smiled and waved them off with a deadly cheerful, "Keep that door open, young man, and you respect her!" just as Chanyeol was shuffling Kris down the hallway to his room.

Chanyeol shouts, "Okay," and then his bedroom door is open and Kris is nodding approvingly at its clean state.

They had decided to play Kingdom Hearts that day because Chanyeol has a miniature shrine dedicated to it and swears out it's his favorite game of all time. Kris is more of a Final Fantasy girl, but she does admit that Kingdom Hearts is one of her top favorites so Chanyeol fires up his ancient Play Station 2 and pops in Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix.

They had been playing for hours, joking around, taking cookie breaks, and talking back to the characters like they were actually in the room before it finally happened.

It was Kris' turn to play and she had just unlocked the battle with Terra's Lingering Will. She looked like she was being slowly tortured, "Oh no, not this fight. Anything but this fight."

Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh at her being so emotional about it, "It's just Terra's armor; don't over think it."

Kris' eyes widen as she starts randomly smashing buttons on the controller. "You don't understand," she exclaimed, "have you played Birth by Sleep? Terra's ending is freaking emotional, man! Like, I couldn't even play Ventus and Aqua's stories, I was so sad."

Chanyeol giggles, "It's me we're talking about, of course I've played it." He shakes his head and continues, "But, yeah, his was sad but they had to be since they were prologues to everything else. Do you know what happened in the other endings? I got the secret ending video on my PSP, you wanna see it?"

Kris looks distressed and the screen shows her character, Sora, falling in slow motion as she dies. "Of course I know what happens, how old is that game, jeez. But freaking Terra and freaking Xehanort and freaking Wills, I can't. I can't, I cannot, I refuse to can. I quit!" And she throws the controller like it has some type of disease.

"You can't quit," Chanyeol yells as he nose dives for the controller. "My fingers are tired and it's your turn to play! You owe it to me and my fingers to beat this Boss!" Chanyeol screeches as he kneels in front of Kris's knees and presents the controller like Rafiki presented Simba in the first Lion King. "Please?"

Kris sighs and snatches the controller, kicking Chanyeol in the chest as she re-starts the battle. Chanyeol plops down beside her, egging her on and all that other encouraging stuff. When Kris finally wins on her third try, Chanyeol cheers loudly and proudly as the cut scene plays and Kris starts getting emotional again because Terra's Lingering Will hits her right in her Ice Princess heart. Chanyeol could feel his feelings for her evolving from a Charmeleon to a Charizard.

Chanyeol's not sure when it happened but one second he's jumping around cheering for the won battle and Kris is sitting on his bed with a sad but proud look on her face, and the next he's bent down kissing her.

Her eyes were wide with shock, Chanyeol knows because his eyes were probably just and wide as hers. Then he leans back and, just as quick as the kiss started, it was over.

It was awkwardly quiet after that. Chanyeol is still leaning forward in Kris' breathing space and Kris was frozen still while the game finished off the cut scene and started playing background music. Something just came over Chanyeol again and he found himself leaning in to kiss Kris for the second time that day.

But she still sat there, frozen like a pretty China doll in her frilly skirt and Hello Kitty shirt. But then she kissed him back and Chanyeol's brain was forced to shut down.

Some how, they went from Chanyeol awkwardly bending over in front of Kris, to Chanyeol crawling on his bed making Kris lay down under him. They ended up making out in Chanyeol's room, on Chanyeol's bed, while Chanyeol's parents were down the hall in ear shot of everything.

Chanyeol couldn't bring himself to care.

Chanyeol tries to move closer without crushing Kris with his weight and ends up getting the rip in his pants caught in the ruffles of her skirt and accidentally pushing it up to show more of her stocking clad thighs. Chanyeol would have never noticed what happened if she hadn't moved her hand from around his neck to pull it back down. But he did notice and thought she was uncomfortable.

So he moved them.

He leaned up, separating their lips for a split second, and flips them over so fast Kris is left to cling to Chanyeol as he settles her into a sitting position on his lap. She settles her skirt and Chanyeol kisses her again like it's the only thing he wants to do for the rest of his life. But then he forgets himself.

His hands travel down her sides and grip her hips. Before Kris can register what's going on Chanyeol grinds her vagina down on his dick.

Or, at least that's what was supposed to happen.

Kris breaks the kiss so fast Chanyeol thought his lips were ripped off. She's immediately getting up and going to grab her bag with a look on her face like she's utterly disappointed with herself. At first, Chanyeol thinks she's acting like that because he was moving too fast, but he couldn't bring himself to stop her from running out of his room, and out of his house, with tears in her eyes because, even if his mind hadn't caught up, his body sure had.

Frozen, he just stares at the door Kris just ran out of. Finally, it clicked in his mind.

Kris has a dick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kris doesn't go to school Monday, and she skips Chemistry Tuesday. Come Wednesday, Chanyeol has noticeable dark clouds around him that even Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, his two best friends, are a little wary of him.

He finally catches Kris that Thursday.

When he finally cornered her, him, they were both in danger of being late for their first periods. Chanyeol could care less but Kris looks like she's, he's, damnit, Chanyeol, facing a real life nightmare.

"We need to talk," Chanyeol starts.

"I'm sorry," Kris spouts franticly, trying to shrink into himself. "I'm really, truly sorry! I didn't--"

"Kris," Chanyeol interrupts with a sigh, "calm down. I'm..." he looks at Kris determinedly, "I'm not mad. Just breathe."

Kris still looks troubled, but he takes a few deep breaths and looks visibly calmed yet utterly defeated, "I'm sorry, I knew you liked me but I didn't think anything like that would happen. I got carried away."

Something in Chanyeol cracks when Kris looks steadily more and more defeated, like he's lost all hope. "No, Kris I'm not mad about your equipment downstairs, I'm mad you didn't tell me. You can't just do that to people; if I was anyone else the whole school would know by now."

Kris looks like he's going to start crying and Chanyeol breaks. Grabbing Kris' hand he escorts him to the school's entrance. "We can't talk about this here, come on," he says and, really, Kris is powerless to object.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked to Kris's house because it's closer and his mom is at work. Kris let's him in and vaguely points at the living room couch before heading to the kitchen. While Chanyeol's gathering his thoughts he can hear Kris moving the cabinets.

'Okay,' Chanyeol thinks, 'Kris is a cool person, no matter what happens here, we will still be friends. Chanyeol sees Kris heading toward him with a tray of cookies and can't help but think, 'But why did he lie?

Kris sets the tray in front of Chanyeol on the coffee table and sits down an respectful distance away from him. They use to sit like they were attached at the hip.

Chanyeol doesn't like this.

"So," Chanyeol starts, looking carefully calm, "what, are you transgendered? Or about to be? Talk to me, Kris, what's going on."

Kris shifts his eyes from Chanyeol to the carpeted floor, "No, I'm not that. I-I don't want to be a girl, but I don't want to be a boy either. Am I making sense?"

Chanyeol looks slightly confused, "Explain it to me, Kris, please."

"I," Kris shakes his head and looks at Chanyeol, but the gleam in his eyes tells him that he's not really looking at him, but remembering something. "When I was little," he licks his lips, "we lived in China and my-my dad, he was very strict. He was a business man, he wanted everything going his way. Everything and everyone around him had to be perfect."

Kris shifts to glare at the cookie tray by Chanyeol's knee, "We were never enough for him, my mom and I. Do you know what that's like," he asks, his voice wavering, "for you father to look you in your eyes and tell you that you're a disgrace to your family? I was only seven, I didn't deserve that."

Kris smiles ruefully, "But then we moved to Canada, the promise land. He got promoted and everything was supposed to get better." He takes a deep breath and reached out for a cookie. Twirling it in his hand he continues, "I think he got stressed," voice way to void of emotion, "he started working more, coming home later, and his temper got worse."

Chanyeol feels like he knows where this is going and really wants to stop it in its tracks, but Kris isn't talking to him anymore, not really.

"I started going through puberty earlier than most guys and my dad started talking about the sports I absolutely had to do and that I needed to start acting more grown up and all that jazz. Back then, skinny jeans had just became popular for boys so my mom bought me some."

Kris' eyes were black pools leading straight to his soul and Chanyeol had to look away. "He beat me that day," Kris croaked. "Tore them right off me, pushed me down, and just started kicking. Said no son of his is gonna walk around looking like a girl. It's funny, really, looking at me now you would have never thought that ever happened."

Chanyeol didn't know what to do. Should he hug him? Should he say something? Should he leave? He looks at Kris, really looks at him, and quickly vetoes that last one.

He decides to scoot closer.

Kris looks like he's reliving all the moments he's ever had with his father and Chanyeol wishes he could take them away. He lifts his arm over Kris' shoulders and pulls him into a hug. It's all types of awkward, but Kris leans into it without second thought. He's crying and Chanyeol doesn't blame him.

"I'm sorry," Kris mumbles into Chanyeol's shoulder, "I really am." And Chanyeol's heart is shattered on the floor.

Chanyeol pulls Kris on to his lap for a more comfortable hug and rubs soothing circles into his back until he stops crying.

Kris, Chanyeol notices, looks oddly fragile like this. Kris doesn't normally cry, hell, Kris never cries, and it kills Chanyeol to see him doing it so often now. Kris is the most confident, carefree person he has ever had the pleasure of meeting. She was always so comfortable in her skin.

She.

Not he.

Kris the boy is fragile, and hurt, and has had way too many expectations pushed upon him since a young age. No one deserves that, no one can handle that.

Kris the girl is liberating Kris the boy. Kris the girl taught Kris the boy to love himself, herself?, and do what makes him happy. But at the same time she's not technically real, biology wise.

But, at the same time, she is. Real that is.

Kris the boy and Kris the girl are as real as Kris wants them to be, and maybe that's just a tad bit too real. But they both make up one big Kris.

And Chanyeol happens to like that one the most.

Kris the person.

And if that's all Kris wants to be, then that's okay with Chanyeol. After all, you don't just drop the crush that evolved from a Charmander to a Charmeleon all the way to a Charizard just like that. And there is absolutely no way to de-evolve a Pokemon.

Trust Chanyeol, he would know.

So, Chanyeol moves Kris' face so that they are eye to eye with each other and then wipes the tears away as he leans in and slowly kisses him.

And if he feels the ruffles on Kris' skirt on his knees, he's perfectly okay with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It takes two years for Kris to put on pants.

They're actually Chanyeol's pants and they're a little high-water-y since Kris is a tad bit taller than him, but they're pants all the same.

Kris cut his hair, too. It's supposed to be edgy and chic, but Chanyeol's spent too much time seeing him in a skirt to think anything else but 'you look like a pretty pixie'. But he's spent enough time feeling up those skirts and tugging them off to have enough sense to know to only tell Kris that when they're alone or that pretty pixie will make it so that he will never have kids.

'Well,' he remembers saying, 'we'll just have to die trying, babe.'

He also remembers getting hit in the head with a shoe.

It was the best date ever, really.

So, Kris. Walking around. In Chanyeol's old skinny jeans. Without a shirt on. Chanyeol's world is rocked. Kris is gorgeous no matter what, but, knowing what he's been through, and seeing him like this, looking totally comfortable in his own skin, makes Chanyeol swell up with pride.

But Kris is eyeing that frilly, black skirt he walked in Chanyeol's house in with longing and, really, Chanyeol can't blame him.

Kris has really nice legs.


End file.
